dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Quinn
Profile = |-| Detective Joseph "Joey" Quinn is a main character in DEXTER. Quinn is a Homicide Detective with the Miami Metro Police Department that brought himself up from Narcotics and makes his debut appearance in Season Three instantly becoming a major part of the group. Much like Debra Morgan, Quinn has a natural instinct when it comes to solving cases but later in his career he starts to allow emotions to get the better of his work, specifically his suspicion of Dexter Morgan near the end of Season Four and into Season Five, now his derailed heart in the midst of Season Six after being turned down from a proposal to Deb, who made Lieutenant. If Vince Masuka is the perverted comedy of the series, then Joey Quinn is the wise-cracking, smartass of the group. Not one to shy away from sexual puns, he often has one of two moods: serious or joking, no real in-between. For a time Dexter Morgan became his prime interest, much in the same way that Sergeant James Doakes pursued him near the end of Season One and then through the duration of Season Two. The difference between Doakes and Quinn however is Quinn's methods...he rarely directly confronts Dexter but when he does it usually results in testing Dexter's temper. A lot of investigation is seen on Quinn's half into Dexter, including getting in contact with a dirty-ex narcotics cop named Stan Liddy who researches the target for the two of them. While death ended Sergeant Doakes's pursuit on Dexter, love for Dexter's sister Debra Morgan forced Quinn to back off Dexter for her sake and because he ultimately started to lose interest. Joey's relationship with Debra Morgan is one of the most notable in the series, first being Rita Bennett and Dexter Morgan's relationship then several others such as the relationship between Angel Batista and Maria LaGuerta. While most of Season Three and Season Four the two were mostly just friends who may have made a perverted joke to one another on occasion, Season Five sparked an intense romance at the start that Deb started to try and forget, while Quinn could not let it go. Ultimately she started to fall for him however, resulting in a relationship at the end of the season and even Dexter Morgan helping Quinn out after nearly taking the fall for Stan Liddy's death. A year later he and Deb were seen practically living together, but not much further than a standard relationship. Quinn wanted to take that further and finally proposed to her, only to be refused in the long run...and Quinn has been suffering a heartache that he can only seem to fill with pointless sex with random women and a lot of alcohol. Personality Detective Quinn tends to have a generally extrovert and outgoing personality. At times, when under stress or insulted, he can become very angry. Early Life Quinn was originally a Narcotics cop during the events of Seasons 1 and 2, working alongside fellow cop Stan Liddy. During his time in Narcotics, Quinn helped Anton Briggs out of a drug bust in exchange for making him his personal CI while paying his dues out of his own money (while lying that Anton was officially a CI with time left to get off scot-free). Quinn initially wasn't trying to be bad; he just needed Anton as a personal resource. During Quinn's time in Narcotics he also had a relationship with Yuki Amado (an Internal Affairs agent), whom after having a nasty breakup began to stalk Debra Morgan and urge her to spy on Quinn for her. It is possible that Quinn's history with Stan Liddy goes back further than what we're let on to believe and he may have participated in some of the "dirty work" that Liddy was accused of. However, Yuki's investigation into Quinn is fueled by a jealous streak brought on by the breakup and she only wishes to find something on him to make him suffer. In addition to his Narcotics career, Quinn also inherited a place from his uncle including a brand new car. Season Three Quinn seems to take a liking to Debra, even going so far as to assist her by introducing a C.I. to help her with the Oscar Prado case. Quinn's past is unknown and even called into question by Debra, who is pressured by Internal Affairs agent Yuki Amado (unknown to Quinn) to report him. He eventually finds out about Yuki from Debra, claiming it to be a "personal vendetta on her part". Quinn got the Internal Affairs case dropped after finding out from Debra. He later confesses to Debra that the real source of the Internal Affairs investigation was from the death of a former partner of his and Yuki's who had a crystal meth addiction. Quinn knew about the partner's addiction but tried to offer private help instead of informing his superiors. He is seen at Dexter's wedding, despite the fact that Debra recommended to Dexter that he should not invite Quinn. Season Four Quinn becomes infuriated with Dexter after a mistake in court that botches a case he was involved in. Shortly thereafter, Dexter sees Quinn taking money from a crime scene - Quinn then tries to establish a friendship with Dexter by buying him expensive football tickets and making disingenuous attempts at friendship. Meanwhile, Quinn also starts a relationship with Christine Hill, a seductive reporter who frequently flirts with the intention of soliciting police information. After a confidential police lead ends up in one of Hill's articles, Lt. LaGuerta warns Quinn to be wary of any reporter who squeezes him for confidential information over pillow talk. Nonetheless, Quinn tells Hill about numerous police reports (supposedly "off the record"), and she uses this information to expose Frank Lundy's return to Miami. However, Quinn breaks up with Hill after her article regarding Lundy's return is published. Consequently, Quinn steadily develops a confrontational relationship with Dexter that is strikingly comparable to the relationship between Dexter and now-deceased Sergeant Doakes. Despite these similarities, Quinn is not as violent as Doakes was to the situation. Doakes was practically bullying Dexter the entire time, while Quinn actually tried to start up a friendly relationship (even before "stealing money" from a crime scene, Dexter was blowing him off). In all reality, the only reason Quinn has started down the Doakes path was merely because of how Dexter reacted to Quinn's friendly advances. Season Five Quinn further develops his interest in Debra Morgan, to the point that the two of them engage in what can best be described as a moment of passion (sex) at Rita's house. He then becomes persistent over the fact that the two might have a relationship in the works, though he does not overdo it. Debra appears to slowly cave into to his advances (whom she otherwise treated like a jock brother rather than a coworker).Episode 501 and 502 of Season 5 in DEXTER Apart from Debra, Quinn is also heavily focused on Dexter himself. Following Rita's death, Quinn works every rumor he can to find out more information about Dexter and now, "Kyle Butler" (both the alias Dexter used when meeting Trinity and his family...as well as the name of one man who died and another who dissapeared, first because of Trinity and the second because of Dexter). Quinn is getting closer and closer to the truth in his mind...but LaGuerta put him on suspension for breeching a witness-protection protocol when contacting Trinity's family. It is likely he will continue his investigation throughout the season, possibly uncovering Dexter's secrets along the way. Quinn contacts his old friend from Narcotics, the recently busted Stan Liddy and hires him to investigate Dexter Morgan. Eventually Liddy finds out that Dexter is squeaky clean, so clean, in fact, that his records are most likely fake. In the meantime Quinn is developing emotions for Debra, who feels the same way about him and the two finally admit to one another that they want to be together. Both Deb and Quinn later appear at Club Mayan during a standoff with the Fuentes Brothers. Carlos is shot and killed by Deb, but Marco escapes. Later Debra discovers that Quinn was suspended by LaGuerta for investigating Dexter, and not taking vacation days as he had said. Liddy begins to harass Quinn but Quinn does not wish to continue investigating Dexter because of his romantic feelings for his sister, Debra. Stan Liddy was killed by Dexter in self defense. Quinn is the main suspect because there is blood on his shoe and numerous calls between his phone and Liddy. Dexter makes the blood evidence on Quinn's shoe go away and Quinn is once again a free man. Quinn thanks Dexter who plays dumb and just says "for what? Just doing my job" Trivia References es:Joey Quinn Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Miami Metro Narcotics Category:Debra's love interests Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims